Novio por una noche
by LALOMENDOZA98
Summary: Issei a causa de dos maldiciones no puede ser feliz. El dios bíblico se encargó de hacerlo literalmente eterno, gracias a la ayuda de Great Red obtuvo la BOOSTED GEAR, y su segunda maldición es que cada vez que tiene sexo con una mujer, está encuentra a su amor verdadero. ¿Que pasará?, entra a descubrirlo
1. PRÓLOGO

**_Aclaro antes de, Issei tendrá una apariencia similar a la de Goku, pero, no sus poderes, sin más que decir disfruten de la más loca idea que se me ocurrió._**

Yo era un humano, forme parte del ejército que enfrento a las tres grandes facciones en busca de tener paz, era un prodigio total en el combate, tanto así que rápidamente me convertí en capitán de mi propio ejercito, lideraba batallas que nunca perdimos.

Durante la gran guerra, fui capaz de ayudar a un Dios para encerrar a dos dragones que estaban causando problemas en el mundo humano, uno de color rojo y otro de color blanco.

Mi pecado más grande fue ofender a ese puto dios, era un niño consentido, no le podías negar nada como su creyente, o si te veía futuro no te podías negar a unirtele ya que si no te mataba.

Pero conmigo hizo una excepción ya que era un prodigio entre los prodigios, era un genio entre los genios, pero sobre todo, era un peligro para los dioses.

Lo que me hizo no tiene justificación, me lanzó una maldición, me dijo que por no unirme a el sería eterno, nunca moriría, además de que jamás sería feliz, al principio no lo entendí, pensaba que ser eterno era un gran poder, una bendición, pero más adelante me di cuenta que no era así realmente.

Tenía esposa, tenía hijos, familia que me quería, cuando les conté de mi inmortalidad, se alegraron, festejamos, tomamos sin que hubiera un mañana, esa noche tuve el mejor sexo que había tenido hasta la fecha con mi mujer, incluso mi miembro me creció hasta los 21cm, con una circunferencia de 4.5 cm, mi esposa tuvo 20 orgasmos esa noche, me sentí como un campeón de tal hazaña, claro que oculte el hecho de que gracias a ser inmortal tenía más resistencia a muchas cosas, más en el sexo, lo cual comprobé esa noche que cambió todo.

Era felicidad, hasta que un día, al llegar de cazar nuestro alimento, encontre a mi esposa en la cama con el líder de mi aldea, gritaba salvajemente, decía entre gemidos que ya había encontrado al amor de su vida, yo me sentí impotente ante esas declaraciones, entre a mi lecho buscando alguna explicación, y lo único que encontré fue mi perdición, mi esposa me dió las gracias por tan salvaje sexo que tuvimos hace tiempo, pero que yo no era el amor de su vida, que lo sentía era solo cariño, que conmigo jamás sería feliz, encontró el amor con el líder, yo en un arranque de ira salí de mi hogar abandonando todo, pensando que se trataba de un sueño, pero no era así.

Ante mi se presentó un angel.

Decía que era un enviado de Dios y que me traía el siguiente mensaje:

 ** _¿Creíste que la vida eterna era grandiosa?, ve las consecuencias de no unirte a mi, esta es tu maldición Issei, jamás serás feliz, cada vez que tengas sexo con una mujer está encontrara al verdadero amor de su vida, sabiendo que tú, solo fuiste utilizado, saludos cordiales, atentamente Dios._**

Estalle, no lo podía creer, este maldito hijo de perra me hizo lo peor, yo era muy sentimental, y que me hicieran esto solo provocaba que quisiera morir, pero desafortunadamente, para mí "buena suerte", nunca iba a morir.

Han pasado milenios de ese día, y esa era mi actual apariencia, durante todos estos años para resumir lo que pasó fue:

1.- decidí entrenar para hacer pagar a ese maldito aún si fuera lo último que hiciera, eso en los primeros años

2.- se reanudó la guerra de facciones despues del ataque de los dragones, pero ahí murieron los 4 grandes maous a manos mías, Dios logro escapar

3.- se conoció la existencia del trihexa el cual ni Great Red podía hacerle frente, por eso uni fuerzas con el puto Dios, y logramos sellarlo, pero en el proceso murió Dios dando su vida, otorgandome parte de sus poderes, claro que ahí no lo sabía.

4.- di la noticia a los subordinados más altos que estaba y decidieron terminar la guerra, ocultando el hecho de la muerte de Dios

5.-lo que dijo el puto Dios se hizo realidad, cada ves que me enamoraba y tenía sexo con ellas, no pasaba mucho tiempo y conseguían conocer al amor de su vida, tanto me hice famoso que me conocen ahora como el "novio de una noche"

6.-debido a mi maldición decidí hacer un código propio para buscar beneficios (aparte de cojer hijo de puta :v) y ese se basaba en que solo tendría sexo si era disposición de ambas partes

7.- En una ocasión Great Red me otorgo el BOOSTED GEAR, Dónde estaba el alma de Ddraig el emperador rojo, lo cual parecía ironía ya que yo ayude a su exterminio pero se alegro de saber que yo sería su último portador ya que jamás nos separariamos, aún así el gran dragon me dió un nuevo cuerpo para aguantar todo lo que venía, me advirtió que algún día le pagaría los favores que me hizo solo que a su debido tiempo, y que sólo le parecía interesante.

8.- ya no sé ni cual es mi edad ni mi fecha de cumpleaños, así que cada 7 de noviembre me festejo algo.

9.- de huevos no se con cuántas mujeres ya dormí, algunas desesperadas por encontrar el amor, otras para asegurar al que ya tenían, en fin, aprendí a que no podía enamorarme de ninguna mujer con la que me cruzará, tampoco diciendo que soy gay, osea soy de la época antigua, no se veía bien eso en mi tiempo, pero ahora me da igual, mientras no me molesten.

10.- actualmente me dirijo a Japón para poder llevar mi vida tranquila ya que me canse de viajar por el mundo por...ash, ya no me acuerdo cuántas llevo, en fin, solo espero que sea tranquilo.

 ** _Esta es la historia del novio por una noche, que pasará, descubrelo en el siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _hola a todos los que leyeron este cap, y escribe qué te gustaría, cuales waifus les encantaría que tuviera sexo este Issei, por ahora solamente mantendre la apariencia de Goku. ¿Pongo también sus poderes?, Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo_**


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Ya no estoy maldito?

**_HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE VAN A LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO, POR RAZONES PROPIAS HARE CAMBIOS A LA HISTORIA, PERO EL TITULO SE CONSERVARA DEBIDO A UNA RAZON QUE SERA EXPLICADA MAS ADELANTE, SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMENCEMOS_**

Mi viaje a Japón ha terminado, me encuentro en la estación de trenes, y debía decidir a qué lugar dirigirme ya que debía hacer una nueva vida, ya estaba cansado de mi éxtasis eterno de gozar de sexo cada noche con una mujer humana o de otra raza distinta.

Al ver un mapa detallado del país el cual me sigue sorprendiendo de cómo avanza la tecnología, ví que de entre todas las ciudades había una que me dió cierto cosquilleo.

-¿Que es esto?, Lo sentíste Ddraig

 ** _[No compañero, ¿Hay algún peligro?]_**

-Obviamente no pendejo, me refiero a un cosquilleo de premonición

 ** _[Haaaa, no sentí nada, seguro son tus sentidos humanos, ya déjame dormir]_**

Aveces odiaba a ese dragon, Cuando me fue conferido su poder, pensé que sería para poder ayudarme en sentido de que podía afrontar más dificultades, pero aparte de eso solo me trajo más desgracias, imaginar que aparte de ser "novio por una noche", se intensificaria más al ser un dragon, aveces maldigo a great red, pero solo me quedo seguir adelante, aún así la ciudad que me dió un cosquilleo fue la de Kuoh, no se porque, pero voy a ir para allá.

Así que tome un taxi y procedi a dirigirme para allá, tardaría unos treinta minutos, por lo que saque mi teléfono con mis audífonos y puse la canción de over the hills and far away de Nightwish, un grupo que me gustaba mucho y aveces lo iba a ver, en fin de gustos musicales soy muy variado así que mi lista de reproducción tiene muchas variaciones, rock, metal, pop, electrónica, e inclusive alguna que otra que gente considera anticuada como la cumbia jajajajaja, si es un gusto culposo, pero hay unas muy buenas.

 ** _(Culpa del autor, que le gustan los cumbiones, ahuevo que si prro)_**

En fin ya había pasado casi una hora de trayecto hasta que llegue a la ciudad, sentí un aire fresco, pero al mismo tiempo algo que me incomodo, pues, en este lugar sentí la presencia de dos demonios, y recordando auras que ya había sentido antes pude deducir que una pertenecía al clan sitri, pero la otra me confundia, puesto que se trataba de Gremory y Bael al mismo tiempo, ignorandolo procedí a adentrarme a la ciudad buscando un departamento, el cual después de 30 minutos logré dar con una agencia de compras.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Me pueden atender?

Entre por la puerta buscando con la vista quien me pudiera ayudar con mi problema, pero al parecer no había nadie, estaba a punto de marcharme cuando escuché.

-Disculpe, yo le podría aten... Hola "novio de una noche"

Genial lo que me faltaba, está maldita me conoce, carajo y yo que pensé que podía pasar desapercibido, puta madre, debi seguir el consejo de Ddraig y cambiar mi apariencia, mientras tanto ese estúpido lagarto se estaba riendo de mis desgracias, en fin, a trabajar.

-si, por ahora no te fijes en eso, ni me platiques tu vida, solo deseo que me seas un departamento de un cuarto con vista a la ciudad y el resto lo dejo a tu elección para que sea cómodo, y ya, a trabajar

-Si claro, gracias a ti soy muy feliz, así que claro, te daré uno de los mejores lugares de todo Kuoh, en fin, solo decirte que mi esposo es maravilloso y mis hijos son los mejores, gracias de verdad, así que...*escribe una dirección*... Ve a este lugar, di que vas de parte de Yumme, y ahí te atenderan.

Dije que no quería que me platicara de su pinche vida y parece que dije, "no mames platicame que hiciste después de que te coji", aveces odio ser así, pero tengo que hacerlo para que no se vea mi lado sentimental, aún así me duele, puto Dios aún te sigo odiando, juro que encontraré la manera de hayarte y hacerte pagar al fin y al cabo tengo tu poder.

Y pues, la verdad de cómo obtuve su poder no lo diré todavía puesto que aún debo averiguar el porque me lo dejo, aún así ya salí del establecimiento de aquella mujer, y procedí a ir a la dirección, pero de pronto me topé con una iglesia abandonada, y me desmayé.

 ** _[Compañero!!!!!!, Compañero!!!!!!, ¿Que pasa?, Compañero!!!!!!]_**

Escuché a Ddraig gritarme, pero no podía hacer nada, sentía que las fuerzas me abandonaban, será que finalmente moriré, jajajajaja si es así podré vengarme por fin, jajajajajajajaja, estoy contento, jajajajajajajaja, espérame Dios, voy por ti.

-Jajajajaja, nunca cambiaste muchacho, eres un dolor de cabeza

Esa voz, maldito está aquí, ahora lo haré pagar por todo.

-Por fin, después de casi 1000 años, te encontré, prepárate que te voy a matar por todo lo que me hiciste, no quedará nada de ti!!!!!!!

-Espera, no puedes matarme ya que formó parte de ti, aparte vine a solucionar todos esos problemas, empezando con el más grande.

-Oye, ¿Que?!!!!!!!, Enmendar tus errores, jajajajajaja, no me hagas reír, y que harás, quitarme mi maldición y ofrecerme que haga la paz mundial

-Bueno, si lo dices de esa manera suena muy estúpido y predecible, pero es la idea que tenía, jejejejejeje

-EHHHHH!!!!!!!!, Espera, espera, espera, no que mi maldición era por toda la eternidad, eso fue lo que me dijo el puto angel que mandaste a por mí

-Y no mentía, pero es por eso que te di mi poder cuando luchamos contra Trihexa, antes que nada me llamo Elohim, pero no sé porque te lo digo si voy a desaparecer, en fin, mira tú tienes mi poder, eres mi heredero, tú serás el próximo gobernante del cielo

-Oye viejo, espera, como que el gobernante del cielo, aparte, ¿Heredero?, Explícate.

Y así Elohim procedió a explicarme qué ha pasado después de la guerra de facciones en la cual no estuve involucrado ya que no deseaba hacer nada, aún así después paso mi encuentro con great red, y Al final me dijo que la tensión entre las tres grandes facciones estaba en un punto de estallar por eso seleccionó esta época para hacer acto de presencia, ya que incluso el territorio se veía estaba destinado a ser el centro de muchas grandes cosas, pero sobre todo me advirtió las consecuencias de no querer cumplir con su última voluntad.

-Así que es el precio para que me quites mi maldición, pero, ¿Cual?

-Sera la que te conoce como novio de una noche, seguirás siendo eterno, pero con la diferencia de que ya podrás ser feliz, ah y las parejas que llegues a tener se convertiran en eternas cuando las llegues a marcar, así que tranquilo, tienes un gran futuro por delante.

-¿Porque haces todo esto?, He hecho muchas cosas malas en el pasado, solo he buscado la manera de cómo morir, no deseo este poder, no se si sea el adecuado, dime Elohim, ¿Que tengo de especial?, ¿Merezco todo esto?

-Jajajajajaja, antes era muy engreído y creía saberlo todo, pensaba que representaba la perfección y si no estabas conmigo estabas en mi contra, también he cometido errores, pero absolutamente todos tenemos la oportunidad de enmedar los errores, ver como todo cambia, pero en mi caso la oportunidad que me dió la vida será la última ya que desaparecere definitivamente, y si mereces todo eso no me toca contestar, eso lo harán tus acciones a lo largo del tiempo, no somos los mejores, ni seremos la perfección, hay que tratar de alcanzarla, por eso te quito tu maldición, debes ser mejor que esto, el pasado te perseguira lo entiendo, pero tú y solo tú decides que pasará, hasta luego, hijo mío

-Espera Elohim, espera!!!!!!!!!!

Y de repente abrí los ojos como platos y descubri que estaba enfrente de un templo, inmediatamente entendí que pase muchas horas con Elohim pero acá solo fueron minutos en los que estuve parado sin hacer nada, vaya que me ha quitado un peso de encima, pero me ha dejado con una gran duda, ¿Segunda oportunidad?, De verdad la merezco, aparte, ¿Ya no tengo maldición?, No sé si quiera averiguarlo, aún tengo miedo de enamorarme.

 ** _Que intrigante_**

 ** _¿Ya no tiene maldición Issei, que pasará?_**

 ** _¿Sera bien recibido por las facciones?_**

 ** _¿Que aventuras le aguardan a nuestro protagonista?_**

 ** _Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo_**

Hola a todas las personas que pueden llegar a leer esta historia, por recomendaciones de muchas personas he decidido quitar el sentido estúpido que tenía esta historia, pero no cambiará las circunstancias de cómo se desarrolló esta misma, habran bastantes cambios a lo que tenía planeado realmente Pero espero que no moleste ninguno, Ojalá y su apoyo se habían recibido para esta historia ya que realmente me encantaría continuar la al igual que mi otra historia Amor de dos dragones celestiales, la cual Si no han leído les invitó a que la lean y me den su opinión, espero publicar el capítulo muy pronto ya que realmente me ha puesto a pensar Cómo desarrollar esta historia debido a que tengo muchas dudas, en fin Sí nada más que decir Me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, chaooo

ahh pero antes, respondere laa reviews que le dejaron al prologo:

 ** _evil dragon 20_**

gracias por tu opinión, espero y re grade la historia

 ** _1kirit02_**

jajajajaja, perdona si se sintio muy forzado, espero y con el cambio que le di te agrade, ya que se tomara seria la historia, pensaba hacerla estupida y sin sentido pero en base a otro comentario me di cuenta que podria ser un buen drama, solo espero estar a la altura.

y sobre las personalidades tratare de mantenerlas todas, y si dije todas, ya que **_*Spoiler alert*_** existira nuestro castaño pervertido de la historia original, solo dire eso

 ** _Aeretr_**

amigo, tu opinión es la qie me hizo cuestionarme si realmente valia la pena que hiciera esta locura, si te soy sincero pensaba hacerla una historia de fanservice descarado a mas no poder, pero es cierto lo que dices, esto da para una buena historia, tal y como lo dije, espero estar a la altura, por lo que tratare de hacerla la mjor posible, y con respecto al cannon, me parece un poco cliche, por lo que cambiare varios suceso, y este Issei no sera un gary stu, tratare de equilibrarlo para con los demas, pero sera un poco descabellado con las peleas, ademas de ser sarcástico por como es, solo espero y peguen los cambios que tengo planeados, y agradezco como último tu sinceridad, y me gustaría que te dieras una vuelta en mi otra historia "amor de dos dragones celestiales" y me dieras tu mas sincera opinión ya que busco crecer.

sin mas que decir me despido y que tengan una excelente tarde, dia o noche


	3. Capitulo 2: ¿He cambiado?

**_Hola a todos los que leen esta historia, aquí con un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, sin más que decir, que comience._**

Ya había llegado a Japón, justamente en la ciudad de Kuoh me encontraba, dónde precisamente acabo de tener una de las revelaciones más grandes que pude haber sentido, me volví el heredero del poder del principal ser divino de la facción del cielo, aparte de que me habían perdonando mi maldición, la cual me tomo por sorpresa, aunque fuera por un momento me sentí como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, pero de pronto una voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Hola buenas tardes, disculpe, ¿Esta perdido?

-Ehhhh...

Cuándo gire mi cabeza pude ver de quién se trataba encontrandome con una pelinegra la cual estaba vestida de sacerdotisa, me sonroje un poco ya que estaba hermosa, no esperaba llegar a Japón y encontrarme con tal sublime belleza de mujer, incluso sentí una punzada en mi corazón, ¿Quién será?

-Ahhhhh, perdón, este, me llamo, me llamo...Issei, si eso, me llamo Issei

-Ufufufu, un gusto Issei-kun, me llamo... Shuri Himejima.

 ** _(Acá es donde ustedes se emocionan, incluso yo que lo estoy escribiendo, jajajajajaja, al final explicación, además de dar el harem oficial)_**

-Shuri, que hermoso nombre tiene usted

Pude ver cómo se sonrojó levemente, pero no me ví tan descarado como para emocionarme, en verdad es una gran belleza, la verdad en todos mis años de vida solo han sido pocas las mujeres que han logrado conquistar mi corazón pero por miedo a mi maldición jamás me les acerque, pero ahora no la tengo, ¿Que tal si?...

-Okaa-san, ¿Quien es?

Una niña idéntica a la chica que me había hablado salió, y la llamó mamá en japonés, supongo que entonces es casada porque al tener una hija igual de hermosa que ella no es de sorprender, bueno, supongo que solo se me fue la oportunidad.

-Se llama Issei Akeno, se educada y saluda

Entonces la niña pelinegra bajo las escaleras muy feliz y con una gran sonrisa y parándose frente a mí y con emoción me dijo...

-¿Usted es mi nuevo otto-sama?, Es que a mami le gustan los...

-Akeno!!!!!!!!, ¿Que estás diciendo?

Yo me sonroje a más no poder, estaba igual de rojo que mi amigo Ddraig, incluso más que eso llegando a un carmesí, **_(Cierta peliroja estornuda, y no es Rías :v),_** vamos, ¿Es encerio?, No tiene papá o que pedo, tenía una cara de estúpido, esa propuesta me tomo por una total sorpresa, no me la esperaba en verdad, tanta fue mi impresión que no me di cuenta que la mujer bajo y estaba dispuesta a pegarle a su hija, pero por mi inercia agarre su mano delicadamente antes de que siquiera pudiera llegar a ella, y con calma le dije.

-Mire, Shuri-san, sé que lo que hizo Akeno-chan estuvo mal, pero tranquila, si bien me tomo por sorpresa no es para tanto, además, ¿Que ha pasado con su padre?

En eso Shuri-san acepto mi trato, pero al mencionar el padre de la niña bajo la cabeza inmediatamente y me di cuenta de lo estúpido y pendejo que había sido.

-Ahhhhh, perdón Shuri-san, apenas nos hemos conocido y pregunto por algo muy delicado, mis más sinceras disculpas, puede golpearme si así lo desea, lamento todo lo que he dicho

-Tranquilo Issei-kun, lo de mi esposo ya tiene más de un año, así que no se preocupe, solo que me cuesta aún procesarlo. Y miré para que acepte sus disculpas no hace falta nada, si gusta puedo llevarle a donde vaya, ya que pienso que está perdido.

En realidad no estoy perdido, pero viendo que no puedo arreglar la situación de otra forma, pues aceptaré su oferta, pero les invitaré s comer, sirve y enmiendo mi error de hace rato.

-Shuri-san, me encantaría que me enseñaran la ciudad, de paso les invito algo de comer y además de conocernos más ya que usted es la que me dió la bienvenida a Kuoh

-Ufufufu, será un placer, Akeno vete a cambiar, y si nos permite Issei-kun me permite también a mi cambiarme, le invito a pasar.

Y así las chicas se dirigieron a cambiar, mientras tanto yo entré a la casa y pude notar varias cosas ya que había activado mis sentidos para poder detectar todas las anomalías que pudiera, encontrandome conque la niña era hija de un ángel caído, pero al ver una foto pude notar que se trataba de Barakiel su padre, no lo podía creer, pero Shuri-san se sentía 100% humana, ¿Podré pedir más explicaciones?

-Ahhhhh, auxilio!!!!!!!!!

Alcance a escuchar un grito de ayuda, por lo que rápidamente me dirigí hacia donde se escuchaba ese sonido, al llegar pude notar como unos hombres apuñalaron a un hombre mientras que al parecer su esposa e hija eran víctimas de todo esto, por lo que en un movimiento rápido me dispuse a acabar con todos, pero dentro de mi sentí que solo debía dejarlos inconscientes, ¿Porque?.

-Agarren a ese maldito, y ustedes, agarren a esas putas que vamos a disfrutar

Me enoje tanto cuando el hombre se dirigió de esa manera hacia esas damas, pero, ¿Porque?, ¿Que me pasa?, Antes me hubiera válido madres, pero ahora, ¿Que es lo que quiero?

-Por-fa-vor, sal-va, a mis amores.

El hombre moribundo en el piso me dió al parecer lo que era su última voluntad, como hombre y dragon orgulloso no podía faltar a sus deseos por lo que aumente más mi velocidad.

-Argggggg

Le di un golpe en el estómago a uno el cual soltó sangre y caia al suelo, los demás impactados no procesaron que con más agilidad fui tirando uno a uno, hasta llegar al líder

-Dime un motivo para perdonarte la vida, apuñalaste a un inocente, mereces un castigo

-Espera, espera, soy alguien influyente, puedo pagarte bien, si eso, perdóname, te pagare lo juro

-Respuesta equivocada, bastardo

Por un momento me sentí en un éxtasis por la batalla, a pesar de ser solo humanos sentí como mi adrenalina crecía al punto que no me importaba si me volvía loco, pero más en el fondo tenía un sentimiento de no querer avanzar a matar, solo buscar que se arrepientan, pero no ahora. Y sin que nadie me viera carbonice al sujeto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya terminando me gire para buscar a las damas en peligro y me di cuenta que estaban con su esposo/padre, así que me mantuve al margen escuchando.

-otou-san, otou-san, no mueras

-Lo sien... Lo siento Irina-chan, no puedo seguir adelante, prometeme que siempre serás niña buena

-Si, otou-san, lo prometo, lo juro por Dios

Y ahí sentí una punzada en mi corazón, me hizo comprender que la niña de coletas iba encerio con lo de cumplir su promesa, ¿Que me está pasando?!!!!!!!!

-Rosy, Rosy, pro-prometeme que serás feliz, nunca me olvides, pero encuentra tu felicidad.

 ** _(No me acuerdo del nombre de la mamá de Irina y la neta me da hueva buscar, si tiene nombre Canon, pasenmelo porfavor)_**

-Cariño, ¿Que cosas dices?...*Sniff*... Jamás te olvidare

El señor estaba en las últimas y al parecer su esposa no lo quería asimilar, menos su hija, así que me acerque a ella y la abrace, la cual solo lloro desconsoladamente en mis brazos, sabía que merecían un momento de amados, aunque un dedo me sorprendió mucho ya que el señor me estaba señalando.

-Muchacho, gracias por salvar a mis amores, no nos conocemos pero sé que eres de confiar, no se porque lo digo pero porfavor, cuídalas, y protegerlas de todo, ¿Se puede?

Al escuchar tales palabras procedí a darle la niña a su madre que se levantó aún con sus lágrimas, las patrullas estaban cerca, por lo que no podían escuchar lo que le estaba a punto de decir al hombre.

-Hijo mío, soy Dios, estarás en el reino de los cielos por todas tus buenas obras, y por tus amores no te preocupes, las protegeré, por mi palabra

Pude ver como el hombre empezó a llorar cuando termine mi frase, sinceramente no sé porque Elohim me seleccionó de heredero, pero al ver la expresión del hombre, supe el porque me convertíre en el máximo representante del cielo, debido a mi sentimentalismo, era un ser destinado a proteger todo lo que alguna vez Elohim llegó a amar, soy un eterno, soy el heredero del poder de Dios.

Ya pasó un buen tiempo desde que las patrullas llegaron, levantando el reporte correspondiente, y la razón de que llegaron las patrullas pues fue gracias a Shuri-san, debido a que Boo todo declarando a mí favor junto con Rocío, la cual era la que ha quedado viuda, me platico que pensaba viajar con su familia a Roma, para entrenar a Irina-chan la cual estaba seleccionada para portar una espada sagrada excalibur, lo que me trae un vago recuerdo, pero no sé qué significaba, lo descubriré después, en fin, al mencionar mi historia ficticia a las 4 feminas, se sorprendieron de que era una antiguo gran empresario que dedicaba su vida al negocio de carros, peo lo había abandonado por haber perdido a mi familia, si eso les invente, pero no me juzguen, en fin me estaba desviando. Y pues Akeno-chan procedió a ir a jugar con Irina-chan para tratar de calmarle los malos sentimientos, pero casi no lo lograba, en fin.

Procedí a hablar con Rocío-san y con Shuri-san para saber cómo se arreglarían las cosas, por lo que se decidió que Rocío-san viviría junto a Shuri-san, aún así Akeno-chan llegó a buscarme

-Etto... Otou-san, Irina-chan no se siente bien, ayúdame por favor

Vaya que esta niña tiene los motivos suficientes para hacerme sonrojar, mira que decirme papá apesar de que se le dijo que no lo era, en fin parece que no tengo muchísimas alternativas y viendo que las dos féminas más grandes están en su plática privada decidí acompañar a la pequeña pelinegra.

-Claro Akeno-chan, pero soy Issei-kun, no soy tu otou-san

-Mouu, no seas malo otou-san, déjame decirte otou-san, otou-san

 ** _(Tuve un sangrado nasal cuando escribo esto, ustedes no?)_**

Y así nos dirigimos hacia dónde se encontraba la pequeña castaña, la cual se encontraba de rodillas abrazándose estando casi a la par con la posición de un feto, la comprendes mediatamente puesto que acababa de perder a su papá, no era tan fácil de asimilar para la pequeña, por lo que decidí tratar de impresionar a ambas para que pudieran estar felices.

-Nee, Irina-chan, traje a otou-san como prometi, preguntale lo que querías saber

-No Akeno-chan, es tu otou-san, no puede ser el mío, yo acabo de...buahhhhhh

Inmediatamente que escuché el llorido corrí imediatamente hacia la pequeña castaña, la cual sin ningún previo aviso abrace tiernamente y la acurruque en mi pecho, buscando que finalmente se tranquilizara para que pudiéramos platicar más agusto, pero pude notar un pequeño puchero por parte de Akeno-chan, lo que me provoco una risa ligera, procediendo a abrazar a ambas hasta que se quedaron dormidas, todo a la vista de sus respectivas madres las cuales al unisono me dijeron.

-Seras un buen padre!!!!!!

Yo me sonroje a más no poder, pero decidí aceptar las palabras de halago por parte de ambas bellezas, puesto que por ahora estaban olvidando por ciertos lapsos de tiempo lo que acababa de pasar, Sólo espero que no marque de por vida a ninguna de las cuatro, aún así, estoy listo para mí nueva vida.

 ** _¿Que pasará ahora?_**

 ** _Issei llego antes del Canon original, ¿Y ahora?_**

 ** _Quiénes serán del harem_**

 ** _Descúbrelo en los siguientes capítulos de esta historia._**

 ** _Hola a todos los que leen esto historia, aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo, Y cómo estuvieron leyendo no se han equivocado, He decidido transportar a este protagonista a un tiempo en el cual todavía no suceden los acontecimientos de la historia original, por lo que pido que me den su opinión con respecto a lo que estoy haciendo, además de recalcar les que Próximamente estaré haciendo los capítulos de unas 4000 palabras o inclusive más, este Issei no será muy roto que digamos, sino que tendrá que pasar por un entrenamiento para poder controlar todo su poder, en fin esas son unas de las pocas dudas que puedo aclarar hasta ahorita, y sin más que decir les dejo el harem provisional._**

 ** _Issei el eterno_**

 ** _Shuri Himejima_**

 ** _Rocío shidou_**

 ** _Gabriel_**

 ** _Penemue_**

 ** _Venelama_**

 ** _Grafya_**

 ** _Griselda_**

 ** _Yasaka_**

 ** _Esas son por ahora las que tendrá nuestro querido protagonista, si tienen alguna sugerencia haganmela saber en los comentarios._**

 ** _Hyoudo Issei_**

 ** _Rías_**

 ** _Akeno_**

 ** _Irina_**

 ** _Xenovia_**

 ** _Asia_**

 ** _Koneko_**

 ** _Kuroka_**

 ** _Ravel_**

 ** _Y si están leyendo bien, en esta historia habrán dos Issei, pero uno será similar a Goku, y el otro es el conocemos actualmente, así que sin más que decir, me despido esperando su apoyo_**.

 ** _y sigan apoyando está historia_**


	4. capitulo 3: ¿mi otro yo?

Han pasado ya unos 3 años desde que el señor Shidou había fallecido, incluso pasando por el aniversario número 2, 3 y 4 de el señor Himejima, ambas mujeres lograron superar sus problemas, eran muy fuertes, grandes personas, lo más sorprendente era la manera en que estaban creciendo las niñas, puesto que ambas se convirtieron rápidamente en grandes amigas, aunque Irina-chan siempre hablaba de su amigo castaño y que le gustaría verlo, su mamá no paraba de sonreír diciéndole a su hija.

-Claro hija, los señores Hyoudo no tardarán en regresar del extranjero, debes ser paciente, incluso Akeno-chan puede acompañarte si la deja Shuri-chan, ¿Les gustaría?

Ambas niñas asentían muchas veces, sabiendo que podrían ver a un chico especial para ellas, lo que alerto algo dentro de mi, me sentía con la necesidad de matar a ese famoso castaño puesto que podría hacerles daño a esas dos princesas (Mientras tanto el castaño estornudo por tal mención) , aunque también yo he cambiado a lo largo de estos meses, puesto que Elohim en mis sueños me hablaba para entrenar, además de darme varias noticias que fueron algo tristes para mí y para mí compañero, lo mejor es que sea un flashback.

 ** _Flashback_**

Ya era de noche, hoy fue el entierro del señor Shidou, fue algo fatal para Rosy-san, la cual me pidió que así la llamara, era consolada por Shuri-san, mientras que las niñas estaban en una guardería, aunque Irina-chan no quería dejar sola a su mamá, tuvo que aceptarlo, aún así no estaba contenta.

Regresando a mi situación, ya había llegado a mi departamento en el cual me había instalado, curiosamente, a unas cuantas casas del templo Himejima, dónde ya vivían ambas madres "solteras", pero lo más sorprendente fue cuando me fui a dormir.

-Ehhhh, ¿Dónde estoy?, Ddraig, ¿Estás ahí?

-No hijo mío, está durmiendo

Me espante a más no poder puesto que Elohim llegó ante mí como si nada pasase, pero saliendo un poco de mi shock procedí a hablar con el.

-Oye necesito explicaciones, acerca de todo, ya que aún tengo muchas dudas

-Lo entiendo y es por eso que he venido, hasta que no completes tu entrenamiento no podré descansar en paz, así que pregunta lo que quieras

-¿Como entrenaremos para que sea tu heredero?

-Aqui mismo lo haremos, pero también debes entrenar afuera, ya que no podemos descuidar la fuerza física, acá adentro entrenaras el control sobre la energía divina

-Ok, ¿Que tan poderoso voy a ser?

-Uhmmm, pues para serte sincero, serás tan poderoso como yo en mi época dorada, pero eso te tomara cientos de años, ahora tu objetivo principal es tener el poder equiparable a un Maou, para que controles el sistema, lo que con un buen régimen lograrás en unos 12 años, que es el tiempo adecuado para los sucesos que te comenté.

 ** _(Para aclarar, este Issei tiene mucho que entrenar para alcanzar el mismo poder de Elohim, recuerden que pudo sellar al trihexa, así que le falta mucho que recorrer)_**

-¿Que tan poderoso soy ahora?

-Hijo mío, eres poderoso gracias a Ddraig, tienes el nivel de un dragón celestial, pero solo gracias a Ddraig

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Para dominar mi poder, necesitas separarte de la BOOSTED GEAR, puesto que al despertar poder divino, provocaras daños al alma de Ddraig ya que tienes propiedades Dragonslayer

(Acá dejo esa premisa para que no piensen en este Issei como un "ser todo lo puede", por eso tendrá que empezar desde cero, y como tal en high school DXD no hay nivelación de poder Exacta, por lo que manejare las categorías de titulos así como en la historia original)

-¿Que?!!!!!!!, Espera, espera, espera, como que tengo que dejar de ser portador de Ddraig

[Tranquilo compañero, también he escuchado la situación, incluso hasta antes de que tú vinieras, nos separamos es cierto, pero como vas a tener el poder de Dios, puedes extraer cualquier Sacred Gear sin matar al usuario y utilizarlo tu mismo sin restricciones, osea, puedes obtener cualquier arma totalmente desbloqueada, pero tiene su costó, no es así, Elohim]

-¿Ahhh?, Ah sí, si, claro, tendrás esa posibilidad hijo mío, puesto que realmente yo al ser el creador de las Sacred Gears, no sería sorpresa si tú tienes el control sobre ellas, te doy un ejemplo, el Sword bird, es una Sacred Gear El cual crea espadas demoníacas dependiendo del usuario, su Balance Breaker, es la posibilidad de crear un ejercito de espadas, claro que pude tomar diferentes formas, esto lleva su proceso, pero tú al extraer de manera segura el artefacto sagrado sin afectar al portador, puedes utilizar todas sus capacidades inclusive siendo balance breaker subespecie, pero no lo puedes conservar debido a que está ligado al alma del portador, por lo que un tiempo máximo de 1 hora es lo que puedes usar diferentes Sacred Gears, Incluyendo a Ddraig.

-Pero se supone que el sistema que creaste es aleatorio en cuestión de elegir a los portadores, ¿como saber dónde va a dar Ddraig?

-Ahhhhh, eso no es problema, ya que tú al ser el actual portador, vas a seleccionar a tu futuro Heredero, así como lo hice yo, tendrás que buscar al ser que es digno sucesor del poder del Sekiryuutei más fuerte de todos los tiempos

-De acuerdo, eso me agrada, será un digno sucesor, lo entrenare para que me superé en ese sentido, claro, que el teniendo su propio camino

-Me agrada escuchar eso hijo mío, ahora, se supone que soy un ser puro y perfecto, pero sabes que es lo que pintan los humanos, ya que también cometí pecados, tu también eres así pero más exagerado, te acuerdas de la función "caer", del sistema

-Si, es lo que hace que un ángel se vuelva "caído", al tener sentimientos impuros, este automáticamente empieza a caer en sus más profundos deseos, haciendo que dejen de tener protección divina

-Correcto, y eso lo hice para mantener mi preciada utopía, pero yo a escondidas tuve un hijo, el cual ordene llamarlo Jesús, pero desafortunadamente murió a manos de los humanos y algunos ángeles que lo consideraban hereje por hacerse creer que era el hijo legítimo de Dios, su madre María era una de las mejores humanas que conocí.

-Etto, si, si, tienes razón jajajajaja,

-¿Que significa esa risa?

Oh no, Elohim está empezando a emputarse, no se debe de enterar que tuve sexo con esa tal María, sería muy duro para el, jamás pensé que sería la madre del hijo del reino de los cielos, jajajajaja, en que pedos me meto yo solito jajajajaja

-Pendejo, sabías que puedo escuchar tus pensamientos

-Ahhhhh, espera, espera, no sabía nada lo juro, espera, noooooo!!!!!!

Ahí Elohim se arrepintió más de haberme maldecido, y también sufrí mucho esa noche, a pesar de que se trataba de un mundo subconsciente donde mi mente se desconectaba de mi cuerpo.

 ** _(Para los que son religiosos, lamento si les ofende esto, pero entiendan que se trata de una historia ficticia, por lo que pido se tome como tal, un chiste)_**

 ** _Tiempo presente_**

Y así fue ese día, en el que me enteré que iba a perder a mi amigo Ddraig, tenía que buscar un heredero antes de comenzar a entrenar desde cero, puesto que al entregar el BOOSTED GEAR solo me iba a quedar mi cuerpo de dragón para defenderme, irónico ya que voy a manejar poder Dragonslayer, pero espero ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontar todo lo que viene a futuro, ah y pues mencionar que pasó más tiempo en el templo que en mi propia casa, ya que convivía mucho con las 4 mujeres que alegran mis días, a las niñas les he tomado tanto cariño, más al ver que son consagradas a la religión católica, lo que alegraba a Elohim, aunque Shuri-san y Akeno-chan se mantenían al margen ya que al ser japonesas no entraban en esta religión, aunque le rezaban a los espíritus ancestrales.

Otras dos semanas se fueron volando en el cual mi rutina nunca cambio, y eso se debía a que me acostumbré a domir en mi casa solamente, el resto de actividades las hacia en el templo, normalmente en las tardes llevaba a las niñas al parque, mientras que las damas hacian sus deberes correspondientes, y el día de hoy sábado se hizo algo extraño ya que a lo lejos ví a una rubia la cual observaba con lágrimas una imagen representativa de Dios y Jesús en el cielo, a lo cual me acerque para entablar comunicación con ella.

-Hola señorita, ¿Está todo bien?

Pude notar que ella se percató de mi presencia pero decidió ignorarme puesto que pude intuir que ella pensaba que yo buscaba algo lascivo con ella, pero dentro de mi sentía que debía ayudarla, que debía protegerla.

-Señorita, puedo preguntar el porque de su comportamiento

-Nos abandono

Un susurro fue lo que dijo, pero gracias a mis sentidos dragón, pude comprender lo que decía y a quien se refieria exactamente.

-Dios es grande y poderoso, el no creo que abandone a alguien, solo nos deja valernos por nosotros mismos, el quiere ver nuestro progreso

La chica por mis palabras solo empezó a llorar puesto que en algún punto solo le dije la verdad, pero ¿quién era?, Era una rubia preciosa no lo voy a negar, aún así, pude escuchar unas risas dentro de mi mente, ¿Sera Ddraig?

-Gracias, en verdad cautivaron sus palabras, puesto que necesito desahogarme puedo acompañarte, te ví con aquellas dos niñas

-Ahhhhh, claro, claro, me llamo Issei, mucho gusto

-Mucho gusto, Issei-kun, me llamo Gabriel

 ** _*Jajajajaja, una de mis hijas las más bellas del cielo, caerá en los brazos de mi sucesor, jajajajajaja, irónico puesto que Issei será la viva imagen de mi poder*_**

 ** _(Aclaro algo, que se me pasó capítulos anteriores:_**

-Dialogo normal

 _-pensamiento de Issei_

 ** _*Pensamiento ajeno*_**

 ** _Sin más continuemos con el diálogo)_**

Y así junto con Gabriel-san cuidamos a Akeno-chan e Irina-chan, las cuales veían de mala manera a la chica que me acompañaba, no le tome tanta importancia puesto que sabía que eran "cosas de mujeres", en fin, con Gabriel-san me la pasé platicando acerca de la religión católica, Cristina y protestante, las cuales sabía descaradamente que seguían al mismo sujeto del cual yo heredaría su poder, pero no podía decirselo a una "humana", (Si supiera el pendejo jajajajaja), pasó el tiempo y ya cuando me di cuenta eran más de las 5 pm, por lo cual procedí a hablarles a mis princesas, y posteriormente despedirme de la rubia no sin antes prometerle que nos veríamos después, aunque nos pasamos nuestros teléfonos para estar en contacto, lo que me pareció gracioso ya que yo un ser que ha vivido desde el inicio de la humanidad estaba usando tecnología.

Llegando al templo y dejando a las niñas procedía a retirarme como era la costumbre, pero desafortunadamente el mundo me iba a joder mientras que mis dos inquilinos se reían de mi bendita suerte, puesto que sentí dos instintos asesinos muy fuertes a mi espalda, bueno si soy sincero eran 4 pero dos eran demasiado tiernos como para tener miedo, pero los otros dos, jejejejeje

-Issei-kun, Me podrías explicar, ¿Quien es Gabriel?

-Jejejeje, Shuri-san, Etto, Etto, es una chica que acabo de conocer

-Ahhhhh, mira qué bien Issei-kun, Quedate a cenar, platicaremos acerca de Gabriel

-Hiiiiii, Rosy-san, espera, espera, no sé si moleste, eso sí, puedo causar molestias, jejejejejeje

-Otou-san ha sido muy malo, ¿verdad?, Irina-chan

-Claro que si Akeno-chan, otou-san ha sido muy malo

Ese día recordé un miedo que no había sentido desde hace milenios, me hizo ponerme la piel chinita, jamás había sentido tanto pavor, ni siquiera en la guerra de las tres facciones, aún cuando enfrente criaturas que desafiaban la lógica, aún si derrote a grandes Maous, ángeles y ángeles caídos, sabía qué hacer enojar a una mujer, era la muerte.

No entendía el porque del comportamiento de las mujeres que vivían en el templo, a veces me celaban como si fuera su esposo, pero después me eran indiferentes en todos los aspectos, no lo comprendia, y siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que me veían como el héroe de sus vidas, y que prontamente encontrarían pareja, pero por algún motivo no quería que eso pasará, no de porque

 ** _(Premisas para el Harem:_**

 ** _1.- Issei al ser un dragón/ser divino tendrá la posibilidad de tener pareja_**

 ** _2.- la razón de que Issei sea denso se debe al trauma de su maldición el cual resolvera en determinado momento al igual que en la historia original con raynare_**

 ** _3.-olvide decirlo pero mataré a los esposos de las que harán el harem de Issei grande, lo cual se distinguiran así; Issei y Hyoudo Issei_**

 ** _Sin más que decir, continuemos con el capítulo)_**

Asi pasaba más y más el tiempo, consentia mucho a mis princesas, pero por varias razones tuve que buscar trabajo, lo más urgentemente porque, es que ya me faltaba dinero jajajajaja, así que me dispuse a encontrar empleo, que por mi pasado pude conseguir uno muy bien pagado el cual era ser maestro en la secundaria Kuoh, claro que me convenía porque ahí iban mis princesas y así podría cuidarlas, pero sus mamás no les agradaba la idea de que las siguiera manteniendo como hasta ahora, pero le reste importancia, diciendo que lo hago porque quiero y porque me necesitan, solo pudieron ponerse rojas además de que también no dejaban de llorar en mis brazos, los cuales jamás les negarse a ellas.

Con Gabriel-san mi relación ha avanzado de buena manera, somos grandes amigos, normalmente nos vemos los fines de semana y me lleva a lugares distintos, que van desde templos japoneses hasta centros religiosos, es divertido, ya que a mí me gusta mucho la historia puesto que la he vivido, sé qué decir en cada momento, pero en fin, siento que me estoy explayando en algo que a lo mejor y no tiene mucha relevancia, pero de verdad, desde mi segunda oportunidad no he dejado de amar mi nueva vida.

Ahora solo faltaba lo más importante, encontrar a mi heredero, soy un ser que ha vivido Miles de años y no se cómo seleccionar un buen candidato, si bien era muy distante de las personas, aún si viera el desarrollo de la humanidad, no me interesaba convivir con alguien importante, pero aún así, sabía cuándo alguien tenía un gran potencial de poder, pero ahora ya no lo siento igual, según Ddraig y Elohim ese sentido cambio ya que ahora solo sentire al o a los que tendrían que cargar con mis poderes y proteger a la humanidad.

En fin, hoy era un domingo, estaba solo ya que mis princesas salieron para inscribirse a una academia, Gabriel tuvo una emergencia con su hermano, por lo que no tenía nada que hacer, así que estaba en el parque aburrido, pero una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hola amigo, ¿Estás solo?

Un pequeño, bueno no tan pequeño ya se ve tiene la edad de mis princesas las cuales tienen 17 y 16 años, se presento frente a mi, inmediatamente tuve una punzada en mi corazón, quería protegerlo con mi vida, pero al mismo tiempo quería matarlo por algo que ha hecho, ¿Que será?, No lo sé, en fin, el niño estaba de espectador frente a mi rostro.

-Hola, me llamo Issei, ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-Ehhhhhh, ¿Enserio?, Yo me llamo Issei... Hyoudo Issei

Ok ahora sí estaba apunto de mandar todo a la chingada, se llama igual que yo, pero técnicamente es imposible, casi nadie recuerda mi nombre, soy alguien que no debe de existir, a parte, ¿Hyoudo?, Eso me recuerda algo, ¿Que era?

-Oye, Issei-kun, si así te voy a llamar, ¿Sabes que significa tu nombre?

-Ahhhhh, Issei, ¿Te puedo decir así?

Ohhh, se ve tan varonil, odio admitirlo pero será muy guapo este cabron, con un buen entrenamiento y apoyo en estudios será todo un don Juan, ¿Es buena opción Ddraig?

 ** _[Por lo que veo si compañero,solo que hay un inconveniente]_**

 _-¿y ese cual es Ddraig?_

 ** _[Es el más calificado para ser tu heredó, han pasado casi 5 años para que lo encuentres, adoptalo, es el indicado]_**

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo Issei-kun?, Ah y si dime Issei para que se distinga quién es quién jajajaja

-Claro Issei, soy todo oídos

-¿Dónde está tu familia?

Al hacer esa pregunta me di cuenta que el niño bajo la cabeza inmediatamente, supongo que puedo pensar lo peor, pero desafortunadamente debo escucharlo de el mismo.

-lamento si te molesta mi pregunta Issei-kun, espero me perdones

-No Issei, está bien, soy huérfano, mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño, según una carta que dejo mi mamá debo de tener cuidado, ya que por mi sangre soy muy buscado, incluso en el orfanato bque estoy tienen miedo de mi, me aseguran que soy un monstruo, y que no debería vivir, de echo me escapo cada que puedo, como ahora

Estaba llorando mientras me decía todo eso, ¿Pero que mierda de personas lo han tratado?, Mataré a todos aquellos que se atrevan a hacerle daño

-Issei-kun, te suena el apodo, "Novio por una noche"

-Ahhhhh, si, mi mamá decia en su carta que soy descendiente de esa persona, pero jamás la he visto, dicen que mi destino es encontrarlo, pero me he rendido, puesto que jamás ha aparecido en la vida de mis antecesores, así que dudo que yo sea la gran excepción, pero siempre me he preguntado el porque se llama así

-Jajajajajaja, así que el destino eh, Issei-kun, yo soy al que estabas buscando, soy el novio de una noche jajajajaja, con razón me sonaba el apodo Hyoudo, jajajajaja

-¿Es verdad?, Encerio, ¿Es verdad?, No te puedo creer, es que te he buscado tanto tiempo, buaaaaaaaa

Supongo que es normal que un niño se ponga así de la nada, llegas y le dices que eres el único familiar que le queda, no es de sorprender, en fin, parece que mi tiempo como el Sekiryuutei está apunto de terminar, no sé si Ddraig me escuche, pero me alegro de haber sido su compañero por bastantes milenios, jamás nos derroto un Hakuryuukou, eso es bastante humillante para Albiòn, pero parece que eso puede cambiar, ya no seré yo el que lo humille, será mi nuevo "hijo"

-Tranquilo Issei-kun, yo te cuidare, soy tu antecesor pero a partir de ahora seré tu papá, qué tal si vamos al orfanato y terminamos con todo esto

 ** _*No sé quién sea exactamente este señor, pero asegura ser mi antepasado, no tengo ya nada en este mundo, y si me cuida que mejor para avanzar con mi vida, ka-san finalmente lo encontré*_**

Me tomo bastante tiempo, pero después de tres semanas logré que el pequeño Issei-kun pasará a ser mi hijo adoptivo, el se alegro muchísimo, dijo que no tenía palabras para agradecerme por todo lo que he hecho por el, ahora mismo nos dirigimos a mí apartamento, en el cual se que me quedare mucho tiempo ya que me desconecte de mis 4 princesas, a parte de que también con Gabriel-san ya ni he salido así que pues estarán para matarme, en fin, espero y mi hijo sea muy feliz.

 ** _Time skip_**

-¿Quien demonios eres?

-jajajajaja, pensar que encontraria al descendiente de ese maldito Sekiryuutei, ahora pagarás por lo que ha hecho tú antecesor

-No creas que te perdonaré lo que nos hiciste a Akeno, Irina, Rías y a mi, no sé si eres un demonio o algo parecido, pero por mi orgullo de dragón te asesinare.

 **¿Que está pasando?**

 **¿Contra quién se enfrenta Hyoudo Issei?**

 **¿Dónde está Issei mayor?**

 **Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo**

 ** _Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia, , gracias a todos los que han comentado y agregado está historia a sus favoritos, espero que les gusten los capítulos, lamento la demora en haberlo subido pero estaré en semana de exámenes entonces tardaré mucho en subir otro capítulo, lo cual espero no se cumpla y suba otro pronto, en fin. Gracias nuevamente por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, hasta luego_**

 ** _ahh, se me pasaba, ¿quieren a Issei el pequeño y Akeno dentro de la nobleza de Rías?_**

 ** _ahora sí, hasta luego_**


	5. Capitulo 4: Regreso y Revelaciones

Yo ahora me encuentro muy confundido, frente a mí están todas las chicas que han estado involucradas en mi vida desde que llegué a Japón, Akeno se llevo a mi muchacho a jugar o eso creo, no lo culpo, yo también hubiera querido ir a jugar, pero ellas me veían desafíantes y llenas de rencor, eso lo detectaba gracias a mi poder, que ahora ya era solo mío, puesto que Ddraig ya está en el cuerpo de Issei, y un recuento será mejor opción para hacerlo.

 ** _Flashback_**

Han pasado tres meses desde que Issei-kun es mi hijo adoptivo, el parece muy feliz, siempre que quiere se duerme conmigo, no lo culpo, el haber crecido sin una familia, mi descendencia, los Hyoudo, tengo que investigar, pero supongo que tendré que contactar con Azazel, si le digo que tengo los poderes de su viejo, jajajajajaja, no lo creería.

-issei otou-san, ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Ehhhh, ¿Qué pasa Issei-kun?

-¿Existe lo sobrenatural?

Me he quedado impactado, pero espera…..

-¿Cómo que sobrenatural?, Sigues viendo esos animes

-Etto…………. Si, pero en uno que ví habla del vampiro más fuerte de todos, alucard, el inmortal, pienso que es el mejor

-Jajajajajaja, vaya, eres tan inocente

Mi hijo hizo un puchero, jajajajajaja, es tan divertido, le contaré todo, y así realizar el procedimiento para implantarle la Sacred Gear de Ddraig, es el comienzo del Sekiryuutei más fuerte de toda la historia.

-hijo, hay una historia que te tengo que contar, ¿Recuerdas que tu madre en su carta dijo que eras mi descendencia?

-Si Issei otou-san, y aún sigo pensando cómo es que soy tu descendencia, si se supone que eres más joven de lo que era mi mamá.

-Bueno, eso se debe a que no soy un humano, soy mejor que tú vampirito de quinta, hijo, si es real todo lo sobrenatural, y yo soy una prueba, frente a ti esta uno de los seres más poderosos de todo el mundo.

-Issei otou-san, no juegues con mis sentimientos, no puede ser posible, si tú eres tan perezoso que un no buscas trabajo porque según no hay, cuando lo cierto es que te da flojera

Me estoy encabronado, tengo hasta un tic en la ceja, me llama huevón este niño cuando el ni siquiera quiere ir a la escuela, vera este cretino……

-Eso no tiene nada que ver hijo, mira…….. BOOSTED GEAR

En eso saque mi longinus, la que no me pertenecerá por mucho tiempo……..

-Eso,eso,eso, otou-san, ¿Qué es eso?

-Estoy hijo mío, es la Boosted gear, un artefacto sagrado que esta en un nivel equiparable a aún Dios, saluda Ddraig

 ** _[Hola pequeño, soy Ddraig Goch, el dragón emperador rojo, más conocido como el Welsh dragon, un gusto conocerte]_**

-El gus-gusto es mío, entonces otou-san, ¿Eres un dragón?

-Así es hijo, ¿No tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo?, Mi otou-san es un dragón, cómo podría tenerlo, estoy emocionado

 ** _[Jajajajaja, es muy animado, será un excelente compañero]_**

-¿Compañero otou-san?

Así procedí a contarle a mi pequeño hijo acerca de todas las facciones y los principales Dioses de cada religión, asegurándole que todas existen, si tuviera una cámara no habría dudado en tomarle una foto a la cara de emoción de mi chiquillo, es tan tierna.

-Y eso sería todo hijo mío

-vaya otou-san, suena increíble, pero entonces significa que………..¿Alucard es real?

Ok no tuvo miedo de que era un dragón, pero si lo tiene de ashhhh………

-hijo, ese vampiro está muerto, no tengas miedo

-pero según el anime es inmortal, no podía morir.

-Hijo yo soy la inmortalidad, el no lo era, es cierto que al momento de intentar matarlo este se regeneraba, pero tú qué piensas que pase cuando se le acaben las almas

-¿No se supone que era una infinidad?

-Hijo lo único infinito en esta vida es el universo y uno de los dragones más poderosos de este mundo y de todos los mundos, además yo asesine a alucard, su inmortalidad no se comparó a la mía.

-Guau…….

-si, fue un duro golpe para la facción Tepes de los vampiros, en fin, Recuerdas que Ddraig te dijo que serías su compañero

-Si otou-san, lo recuerdo, ¿A qué se refería?

 ** _[Compañero, fue un gusto haber compartido contigo tantos siglos de ser socios, Issei mi primer y último portador]_**

Gracias Ddraig, se que mi cría no te escucha, pero cuídalo mucho, eres un gran amigo para mí, hemos pasado por tanto, jamás nos venció un portador del blanco, no permitas que mi hijo pase por la derrota.

 ** _[Por supuesto que no compañero, será honorable heredero de tu gran poder, no sé si te superara, pero será también uno de los mejores Sekiryuutei de toda la historia]_**

Jajajajajaja, no hemos sido tantos, al caso solo 6, siendo belzard y Elsha los más fuertes detrás de mí, aunque aún le debo la promesa de regresarla verdad, tal ves con el poder de Elohim algún día lo logré.

-Otou-san, ¿Por qué lloras?

-Lo siento hijo, sé que los hombres no podemos ser débiles………. Pero duele despedirse de un amigo

-Pero no me has contestado, ¿A qué se refería?

-Se refería Hijo mio, a esto…….

De repente una luz roja verdosa y una blanca inundó la habitación, y como era de noche los vecinos se han deber molestado, pero lo dejaré pasar, cuando se acabó la intensidad ambos nos levantamos y empezamos a inspeccionar nuestros cuerpos.

-otou-san, no siento ningún cambio, ¿Otou-san?

Cuando mire el rostro de mi hijo pude notar una gran sorpresa, puesto que sus ojos empezaron a brillar, pero en el fondo veía duda, me pregunto porque

-otou-san, ¿No que eras un dragón?

-claro que lo soy hijo, pero……….

Al momento de querer terminar pude ver como una pluma blanca pasaba por mí vista, y al percatarme tenía alas doradas, tengo 1,2,3,4,5,6, 7 pares de alas.

-Elohim!!!!!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Porque tengo 7 pares de alas?

-Ahhh, como no descuidaste tu entrenamiento y gracias a tu cuerpo que está hecho con la carne y sangre del gran rojo pudiste mantener una buena resistencia física, por lo que al momento de liberar a Ddraig mi poder se desbloqueo y te dio el límite que ahora posee tu cuerpo.

-¿Por qué siento que es mentira?

-Etto, está bien me descubriste, la verdad es que no se que pasó, me sorprendí mucho también, máximo debías tener uno o dos pares, considéralo suerte, te ahorro todo el entrenamiento, ahora solo debes dominarlo y saber las técnicas necesarias, aunque de nada te va a servir, necesitas entrenar a tu hijo, tú no puedes intervenir directamente

-¿Pero que dices?

Inmediatamente de mi ira dentro de mi espacio mental que se me olvidó mencionar, rápidamente agarre del cuello a Elohim y lo Levante, tenía mucha irá en mi ser, este maldito

-Entiende, hijo mío, tu hijo debe ser el que luche, tu al tener mi poder solo causaras conflictos, eres el heredero del poder que tenía el Dios más poderoso de las facciones, ni siquiera Odin era rival para mí, y agrégale que eres el Sekiryuutei más fuerte que alguna vez existió, incluso tu cuerpo tiene que ver, dime, ¿Cambiarás las facciones de esa manera?

Solté a Elohim, tenía razón, debido a mis circunstancias no podía intervenir directamente, si quería una paz por las buenas, no debía hacer nada hasta el momento correcto, pero, dejarle todo a mi hijo, osea, apenas lleva tres meses conmigo y ya tengo que prepararlo para algo en lo que no tuvo nada que ver………..

Ha pasado más tiempo todavía del suceso en el que Issei obtuvo a Ddraig, stábamos cenando mi hijo y yo, pedi pizza por ser un día especial, puesto que hoy se cumplen casi 3 años desde que adopte a Issei, hacer a pasado tanto tiempo, ya mi hijo tiene 16 años, ha estudiado en una escuela en el extranjero, pero decidí que era momento de que estudiara en la academia Kuoh, de la cual me voy a volver profesor.

-Hijo, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bueno otou-san, es difícil lidiar con los demonios renegados de estados unidos, agradezco que me enseñaras el hechizo de los idiomas, si no no podría entender, aún así, Ddraig se la pasa durmiendo y cuando quiero concentrarme no puedo por sus ronquidos

-Jajajajajaja, no ha cambiado, aunque no puedas activar el balance breaker, pláticas mucho con el, ¿Verdad?

-Pues si otou-san, es un gran amigo, como lo es tuyo, y no tenías que recordarme eso, bastante he entrenado y no logro avanzar nada, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Eso depende de ti hijo mío, pero quiero informarte que a partir de mañana irás a la academia Kuoh, seré maestro en esa escuela, por lo que ya estaremos juntos, ya no vas a regresar a estados unidos

-¿Qué?!!!!!!, Estás bromeando verdad

-no hijo, hay personas que me esperan, o eso espero, pero bueno, debes ir a esa Academia

-No me vengas con eso, es territorio de demonios, allí se encuentra la patriarca y la heredera del Clan Gremory, y también la heredera del Clan Sitrí

-Lo se, es el primer paso para cumplir lo que nos ha encargado Elohim, la paz que tanto anhelaba

-Ya lo sé………. Otou-san, ¿No lo extrañas?, Ya es casi un año desde que su alma descansa en paz

Ahhhh, Tambien tengo que mencionar que Elohim ya no está conmigo, al cortarse el tiempo de entrenamiento el ya podía ir a descansar, no lo culpo, la inmortalidad cansa si no tienes motivo por el cual seguir ahí, no es mi caso, tengo a mi hijo y veré a las 4 mujeres que han marcado mi vida, quiero ver cómo están.

-Tranquilo, como voy a extrañar al bastardo que me maldijo en el pasado jajajajajaja, en fin, no te sientas mal, ese era su deseo.

Y ahí es cuando regreso al momento en el que me encuentro ahora, resulta que las mujeres no se tomaron muy bien el que me haya marchado y no haberles dicho o enviado algo, inmediatamente Akeno reconocio a Issei, sigo sin saber porque, y se lo llevó a pasear o jugar como ya había dicho, y ellas no hacían más que quedarme viendo, incluso estaba Gabriela, estoy impactado.

-Acaso jamás te importamos

-Ehhhh, ¿Qué quieres decir Shuri?

-No lo entiendes idiota, ¿Acaso somos importantes para ti?

-Rosy, espera, ¿Por qué me gritan?

-Preguntas porque, ¿Es encerio?, Preguntas porque...

-Gabriel, ¿Qué, que significa esto?

Estoy a punto de llorar, ellas me importan mucho, a pesar de tener tres años jamás las dejé de cuidar, encargaba a mercenarios que a ninguna de las 5 les pasara algo mientras no estaba, me debían un favor y lo usé, no comprendo que les pasa, me siento extraño, quiero llorar

-Nos salvaste, a mi, a mi hija, tienes idea de cómo se sintió cuando tuvo que escuchar que su "otou-san" no iba a regresar, ¿Tienes alguna maldita idea?

-Rosy……..

-¿Crees que Akeno no te extraño?, Lloro durante mucho tiempo, no quería saber nada del mundo, solo quería ver a su "otou-san"

-Shuri…….

-Dime, jamás pensaste en nosotras, ¿Cómo lo tomaríamos?, Eres tan estúpido que te cuesta entenderlo, sabes cuánto hemos sufrido

-Gabriel

Todas estaban llorando Mientras me soltaban y escupían cada palabra, yo también empecé a llorar, no lo soporte, las mujeres, las chicas, aquellas que me ayudaron, me están lastimando, a veces quisiera no haber despertado mis sentimientos, Elohim lo causó, no sé que pensar……….

-Chicas, yo sé que no tengo explicación, pero no me excuso, ni niego que me pase de estúpido al no decirles, no es que se me haya olvidado, son lo más importante para mí junto con mi hijo y mis princesas, pero déjenme hablar en privado y entenderán porque lo hice

Así procedimos los 4 a entrar, pregunte si sabían lo que era un ser sobrenatural, a lo que me contestaron que si, así que se me hizo más sencillo mi tarea y procedí a explicar quien era, u como obtuve mi maldición, decir que lo tomaron bien es negarlo, me miraron con odio, no las culpo, el tener tanto sexo sin amor es comprensible, solo para que ellas busquen su amor verdadero, aún así al terminar de relatar mi historia al punto de cómo llegue a Japón, omitiendo el echo de que fui el Sekiryuutei y tengo un cuerpo que con siglos de entrenamiento estará en la categoría de un Dios.

-Así que, tienes sexo y las mujeres encuentran a su amor verdadero

-Si………. Así es Rosy

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

-Shuri, no sabía cómo lo tomarían, he vivido por milenios, que ya ni recuerdo cuántos, dime, ¿Lo hubieras entendido?

-Issei, ven…….

Dirigí mí vista hacia Gabriel y está……….. me abofeteo, me dio una cachetada, me pegó, pero no dolió el golpe, si no lo que significo………

-Gabriel…….

-Supongo que es momento de revelar nuestra identidad, ahora te explicare porque el golpe

Ella lo dijo llorando, pero acaso dijo, ¿Revelar su identidad?, ¿De que me perdí en tres años. De pronto todas empezaron a cambiar, a Shuri le salieron unas orejas y colas con la apariencia de un………¿Zorro?, a Rosy le salieron unas alas de………….¿Angel?!!!!!!!, y Gabriel…………… ¿Es un serafín?!!!!!!

-Veras Issei, cuando te fuiste sucedieron tantas cosas, yo me convertí en una youkai, por intervención de Gabriel

-Shuri, osea, eres descendencia del Kyubi o ¿como?

-Ufufufu, no Issei, yo obtuve el poder del Kyubi resplandeciente Koregaru, **_(inventado por mí prros, si ya había alguno así, avísenme para cambiarlo, si no los derechos serán míos xD)_** , es la contraparte del de la líder Yasaka, somos como el Ying y el Yang

-¿Y tú Rosy?

-Jejejeje, soy un ángel reencarnado, gracias a uno de los serafines ascendí al reino de Dios, aunque el ya no esté

-¿EHHHHH?!!!!!!, Tu, tu, tu lo sabes

-Así es Issei, déjame presentarme, soy la serafín Gabriel, una de los 4 serafines, hija de Dios, considera la más bella y fuerte del cielo

Yo, no sé que decir, Gabriel la humana que yo pensé que era, resulto ser la hija de mi mayor maldición en el mundo.

-Ah y el golpe fue por todo lo que has hecho, no has revelado todo, así que te exijo que lo hagas, Sekiryuutei

Pude ver como las otras dos chicas se miraron y entre ellas dijeron Sekiryuutei, bueno, es Gabriel el serafín, así pues, me pregunto que más secretos no me quiso decir Elohim.

-De acuerdo, como aquí Gabriel lo ha dicho, a parte de ser Novio por una noche era el Sekiryuutei y yo……….

-Espera, como que eras, ¿Eres no?

-No Shuri, yo ya no soy el Sekiryuutei, ese título pertenece a mi hijo, así es, mi chico es el actual Sekiryuutei, aunque no se ve tan poderoso no se confíen, le daría buena pelea aún demonio clase media, y bueno, espero que cuando diga lo siguiente no se desmayen

-jajajajajaja Issei, por favor, no puedes sorprenderme tanto, aún si tú eres más grande que yo, también he vivido mucho, en batalla y la vida, gracias a ti desperte mis sentimientos, así que no te confíes

-Espera, que yo recuerde los rumores decían que la angel Gabriel solo era un ser inocente sin sentido de raciocinio que era tan devota a Elohim, tanto así que lo se daba cuenta que Serafall Sitrí ahora Leviathan, la quería matar, ¿Eres la misma?

 ** _*Porque siempre nos puede hacer sonrojar, no me recuerdes por eso tarado*_**

-Si Issei soy la misma, pero dime, que tenías que decirnos

-Ahhhhh si, ejem, Issei!!!!!!!!!

Inmediatamente llame a mi hijo el cual no tardó mucho en llegar junto con Akeno la cual solo desvía la mirada cuando parece querer tener contacto conmigo, no la culpo, hablaré después con ella.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos, dejen me presento de la manera más clara y correcta posible

-Otou-san, ¿Estas seguro de esto?

-Si hijo, estoy seguro, bueno………….Hola a todos, me llamo Issei, soy un dragón hecho de la carne y sangre de gran rojo...

De ahí justamente en mi espalda aparecen mis alas de dragón las cuales son muy imponentes, además de grande, algo así como el doble de las que tiene la Boosted gear, y un poco más rojas llegando casi a un tono carmesí.

-Ademas, de ser…………… El heredero del poder del Dios de la biblia, Elohim

Cambié mis alas rápidamente y mostré mis 7 pares de alas Doradas, las cuales simbolizaban mi poder como Dios, además de que como lo sospeche, solo Issei se mantuvo cuerdo.

-Excelente otou-san, desmayaste a todas

-Jejejeje, creo que no se lo esperaban.

Después de cuatro horas en las cuales Issei y yo nos instalamos en el templo, en una habitación, y preparamos la comida para que se levantaran a comer, mi hijo parecía estar bastante feliz, ¿Por qué sera?, Y ya finalmente se empezaron a levantar las chicas, las cuales aún me miraban con duda Mientras que Gabriel me miraba con los ojos llorosos.

-Tu, Tu, tu mataste a padre

-No Gabriel, el se debilito mucho en una pelea que tuvo contra un ser de otra dimensión, yo lo apoye, pero no fue suficiente, aún si el puto se atrevió a darme su poder para ser su sucesor.

Y una vez más Gabriel me dio una bofetada, pero está me causo un poco de ira, ya que nada de lo que dije era mentira, es un puto.

-como te atreves a llamar así a la persona que te bendijo con la inmortalidad, mi hermano Miguel me dijo que padre sacrifico un gran tesoro solo para ti

-No Gabriel, estás equivocada, ese maldito solo me hizo sufrir, jamas conocí la felicidad, me hizo la vida que nunca quise, hasta hace 3 años, que me quito mi maldición.

-¿Maldición?

-Si Shuri, la maldición consistía en que cada vez que me tuviera sexo con una mujer está encontraría a su Amor verdadero, por lo tanto jamás me pude enamorar, pero ya no la tengo, y hoy vengo a decirles a todas algo importante.

Todas me voltearon a ver expectantes de lo que iba a decir y pues………

-Shuri, Rosy, Gabriel, durante este tiempo jamás me dejaron de importar, son lo más sagrado que tengo en mi vida, sé que soy un egoísta en hacer esto, y tal ves no deba hacerlo, pero soy un dragón, y no pude evitarlo, las amo a las tres, ¿QUISIERAN SER MIS ESPOSAS?!!!!!!

 ** _Fin del capítulo_**

Hola a todos aquellos que leen este capítulo, sé qué ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que publiqué el último y lo lamento de verdad, pero la semana de exámenes estuvo muy complicada y hasta ahorita me están dejando libre sin hablar del trabajo, en fin Les traigo este capítulo que escribí en casi cerca de 6 horas, Espero y les guste, si es así házmelo saber con tu comentario, estoy en eterno agradecimiento con todos ustedes los que leen, Gracias por apoyar esta historia a todos los nuevos usuarios que empezaron a seguirme y que están al pendiente de esta historia, no hay mucho que decir más que simplemente Espero y hayan disfrutado del capítulo, trataré de publicar más seguido también en mi otra historia, y Sí nada más que decir Me despido


End file.
